


Touch Me

by enjolras_lexa



Series: e/R Linked oneshots [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Demisexual Enjolras, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Relationship Negotiation, Size Difference, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Grantaire, cute couple things, inexperienced Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: Basically Enjolras is very hands-on (in more ways than one) in his relationship with Grantaire and they're both very cute. That's it, that's the fic."It wasn't a change that happened overnight, he didn't start dating Grantaire and immediately pull everyone in his immediate vicinity into a tight embrace, but his friends had noticed that he would now sometimes rest his head on the shoulder of the person sitting next to him, or absentmindedly allow his fingertips to brush the arm of whoever he was speaking to, instances of physical contact from which he had formerly held himself aloof.......but when Enjolras broke the kiss to lightly suck a mark into Grantaire's neck, boldly allowing his hands to rub up and down the other man's sides and ever-so-slightly lower....well that was uncharted territory alotogether."





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This can be read as a follow-up to Teach Me or on its own. Title is so it goes with Teach Me, but the song Touch Me from Spring Awakening made me think of it. The boys are a few months into their relationship and are exploring physical contact...leading to fluffy smut. WE LOVE FLUFFY SMUT and I'm writing angst in another fic now and needed a break.  
> I'm not ace but I'm sorta demi so that's my interpretation of Enjolras. Like he warms up in relationships/friendships once he gets to know someone, physically as well as sexually. Just my little idea, not a representation of every ace/demi person out there. Anyway.  
> Hope you like it!

 

Enjolras had never really considered himself to be a very physical person.

It was partly to do with being demi, partly being awkward in friendships and relationships just in general, but overall he never felt the need to cuddle or hug his friends or partners very often because that's just the kind of person he was. The way he saw it, it was entirely possible to be close friends with someone without being joined at the hip. 

It wasn't a change that happened overnight, he didn't start dating Grantaire and immediately pull everyone in his immediate vicinity into a tight embrace, but his friends had noticed that he would now sometimes rest his head on the shoulder of the person sitting next to him, or absentmindedly allow his fingertips to brush the arm of whoever he was speaking to, instances of physical contact from which he had formerly (in Grantaire's words) held himself coolly aloof. 

So when he and Grantaire (who had fallen into the habit of spending the night, despite their relationship remaining non-sexual) were reading side-by-side in bed, Enjolras curled into his partner's side, almost automatically intertwining Grantaire's free hand with his own. 

Nothing, or almost nothing, was better than holding hands with Grantaire, Enjolras thought, far too warm and comfortable to consider moving ever again. 

 

 

A short while later, the books were put away in favour of kissing in the pleasantly dim lamplight. This too was typical for them, but when Enjolras broke the kiss to lightly suck a mark into Grantaire's neck, boldly allowing his hands to rub up and down the other man's sides and ever-so-slightly lower....well that was uncharted territory alotogether. His nerves subsided slightly at the surprised hitch in Grantaire's breath. Enjolras lightly kissed his way back up to Grantaire's lips. 

"Is this okay?" Enjolras asked. They had discussed the possibility of becoming more sexual before, but he had never acted on any of it, and would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. 

"More than okay, it's perfect," Grantaire stammered, "But- are you sure? What did you want to...."

"I don't know," Enjolras admitted, pulling back from where he'd settled into Grantaire's lap. "We don't have to do...everything. Not _tonight_ at least. But maybe we could just see what we're both comfortable with? Like just see where things go, and stop if we want to?" 

"That sounds perfect," Grantaire replied, punctuating each word with a kiss to Enjolras's forehead, nose, and cheek. Enjolras felt his face flush pleasantly under Grantaire's touch, finding himself wondering what other effects Grantaire could have on him if given the chance to prove himself. "Where can I touch you?"

Now Enjolras was blushing for sure. He didn't mind talking about sex, but Grantaire could be so infuriatingly  _forward_ sometimes. He loved that too. 

 "Uh, anywhere? Anywhere. But over clothes for now, and slow, if that's okay." 

"Of course. Same goes for you, anywhere you feel comfortable is fine." 

Enjolras nodded, awkwardly scooting closer to Grantaire and humming softly when he felt arms wrap around his waist and settle him onto his lap. Grantaire cupped his jaw in one large hand, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb and letting his other hand comb through his tangled blond hair. Enjolras relaxed into the comfortable sensation. 

Grantaire seemed to kiss and touch him tentatively at first, reverently, but grew bolder as Enjolras did, testing out his new idea. Their tongues intertwined and danced as Enjolras' hands kneaded into the larger man's shoulders and curiously traveled up and down his chest.

The kissing grew more and more heated, Enjolras feeling more than hearing himself gasp as Grantaire gently drew circles on his back and rubbed warmth into his upper thighs as he sucked hard on his bottom lip. 

Enjolras shifted in his seat, half surprised when Grantaire groaned softly into his mouth at the unexpected contact. Well, that was definitely new. Enjolras carefully positioned himself up against him and rolled his hips deliberately, this time knocking the breath out of both of them. He grinned against Grantaire's lips.

Enjolras set up a rhythm as Grantaire arched up to meet his movements. He laced their fingers together, breaking the kiss to admire how their hands fit so well.

Maybe it was cliché to say, but Grantaire had really nice hands. Enjolras brought Grantaire's knuckles to his mouth for a quick kiss, licking an experimental circle around the sensitive pulse point at his wrist and sucking lightly. 

Grantaire swore, and flipped them over, earning a surprised squeak from Enjolras. 

"Still okay?" 

"Perfect," Enjolras returned, wrapping his legs around Grantaire's waist and kissing him with a promise to show him how much this was true. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comment to make my day better :)  
> Thanks for the read


End file.
